Give Me Some Release
by ramenreignss
Summary: All he wanted was to forget. All he needed was a little release. And she's always there to give that to him. [ Established Dean/Emma relationship ]


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

The moment he spotted the blonde head of his girlfriend Emma, Dean Ambrose grabbed her arm and nearly dragged her to the nearest supply closet and smashed his lips against hers. A desperation filled his veins, clouding his judgment. But was it really a bad sense of judgment to want to forget about everything and fuck his girlfriend against the wall? He didn't think so, and Emma certainly wasn't protesting.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and her tongue darted out to meet his. His hands tangled into her hair, his warm tongue plunging into her mouth and tracing over hers. He pressed her back against the shelves of cleaning supplies as one hand moved from her hair and squeezed her breast. They played tonsil hockey for a moment longer before he pulled back, biting down sensually on her bottom lip, earning a pleased moan from Emma.

Dean's hands moved again, sliding down from her hair and breast to grasp her hips. Emma's hands also shift to his lower back, gripping on to his shirt. His lips assaulted her throat next and she arched her neck to give him more access.

"Mmm. Oh, Dean." She moaned softly, arching her body closer against his.

He groaned as his jeans felt increasingly tighter. Lord, he needed to be inside of her soon or he was going to lose it! But he wanted to play a little first. Make his girl feel really good. "Ya like that, huh, Blondie? Ya want me real bad, don't ya? Lemme feel how much you want me." He growled against the smooth skin of her neck.

It was easy for him to unbutton her jeans and pull down the zipper. His still taped hand dug passed her panties and his fingers touched her wet folds, causing Emma to gasp. "Mmm. You're fucking soaking for me, darlin'." He declared, sliding a large finger into her.

Emma threw her head back, moaning loudly. Only in the back of her mind did she worry over the fact that someone might hear, but her mind went haywire when Dean entered another finger and began pumping them in and out of her frantically.

"Oh god, Dean!" She gasped out, her nails digging into his back and moving her hips slightly to meet the rhythm of his talented fingers.

Dean liked to watch her in these moments of ecstasy. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes fully closed in pleasure, and she bit down ever so slightly on her bottom lip. She was the most beautiful person in the whole world to him. No one else could compare to his Blondie. She was it for him.

He increased his speed, watching her every reaction intensely. He craved each and every one of her sounds and facial expressions as he finger fucked her—every gasp, whimper, and squeal. But then he abruptly stopped, earning a very frustrated sound from Emma. "Sorry, Blondie," he brought his hand up to his lips and licked her juices from his digits, "but play time's over."

He bent low, tugging her jeans and panties down until she stepped out of them, losing her sneakers in the process, too. He kissed the insides of her thighs briefly before standing again. His pants were painfully tight at this point. He wasted no time in disposing of his shirt and unbuckling his belt, pushing his jeans and boxer briefs down to his ankles. He didn't have the patience to take off his boots.

Emma removed her shirt just as he rid himself of his. Dean reached out and cupped one of her breasts. He pushed her bra to the side, exposing her full breast and he bent over to take her hardened nipple into his mouth. He sucked gently on it, and Emma shivered and whimpered as that wonderful sensation shot up her spine.

He played around with her tit for a moment longer before reaching down between them and grabbing his dick. He rubbed the tip of it against her entrance.

This warranted a whine from the Aussie, "Fuck, Dean. Stop teasing me. I thought you fucking said play time's over?"

Dean smirked, quite pleased with himself. Emma only really cussed when they had sex. He loved it! "Well, if you say so."

And without another word, he swiftly pushed his entire length inside of her. His hand clamped down against her mouth as she screamed in pleasure. As much as he loved how loud Emma could get as he fucked her, he didn't want anyone coming to investigate those sounds and ruining their fun. He grabbed one of her legs and hitched up around his waist, the movement sending shockwaves through them both.

He grabbed onto the shelves behind her to give him some leverage before pulling all the way out of her and then quickly slamming back into her. Emma bit down on the taped part of his hand and her nails dug into his back harshly.

"Ah, fuck." Dean panted as he began pounding into her, the movements causing the racks to shake.

Emma's hips moved in sync with his and her hands reached out to grab his face, pulling it in to kiss him again. Once again, their tongues battled it out while Dean firmly wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, her other leg also wrapping around his waist and her ankles locking together. This position gave him more access to hit her spot better. And he did, again and again.

She pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. "Oh, Dean." She murmured against his ear before taking the lobe of it between her teeth and biting it gently.

"Shit," Dean hissed, gripping her hips tighter now and slamming his himself harder into her, earning a pleased whine out of her, "You're a fucking naughty girl, aren't you? You act so innocent around everyone else, but you're my naughty fucking girl, aren't ya?"

Dean could see it on her face that she was close. When he talked to her like that, that usually brought her closer to the edge. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, but Emma came first. She always came first if he had it his way. One hand released her hip and reached in-between them, brushing gently over her clit at first. Emma gasped at the sensation, her nails digging hard into his skin again. It would leave marks, but Dean liked that. His fingers rubbed harder against her now as he continued to pound into her relentlessly.

"Oh god," she panted, eyes squeezing shut, "Oh, Dean… Dean… I'm going…"

"Come for me." He growled into her ear. "Come for me, my dirty girl."

And just like that, Emma reached her orgasm and once again her shout was muffled, but this time with Dean's lips. He stopped his movements completely before he could also reach his end. After a moment, he set Emma down to her feet and pulled out of her. Before he could do anything else, she pulled her lips away from his and got down on her knees.

"Emma—ah, fuck!" He cursed when her tongue darted out and licked his tip.

His hands dove into her blonde locks as she then took his tip into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it. Dean moaned, his nails digging into her scalp as she brought more of him into her mouth. She sucked and licked his shaft, and Dean knew he was going to explode soon.

"Fucking shit. Fuck. Fucking hell, Emma." He rambled, getting closer and closer.

Emma pulled back, and looked up at him quickly, smiling. Dean knew he was done for. Suddenly, his entire length was in her mouth and down her throat. Her hands reached behind him and gripped his bare ass cheeks, her blue painted nails digging into skin and she squeezed.

"Jesus fuckin-!" Dean came hard into her throat, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and groaning deeply.

Emma swallowed every last drop of his warm seed and she wiped her mouth dry when he pulled out of her. She stood again, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. Breathing heavily, Dean's arms wrapped around her waist and held her bare body close to his.

They've never really hugged after sex. Sure, they've cuddled, but this was different. This was a hug of comfort. Emma was holding him as if she were trying to ease any of his sorrows or worries. And it felt good. In the beginning of their relationship, he usually pushed this mushy-gushy stuff away, but at this point, anything Emma did to him sent a warmth of joy through him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" She mumbled into his bare shoulder. Dean pulled back slightly, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "You needed release. I saw that in your eyes the moment you grabbed my arm in the hall. You needed to get something out because something's bothering you."

Dean frowned at her, worried where she was going with that. "I'm not using you."

"I never said that you were." Emma smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek. "But I know that sometimes sex is a way to vent out your frustrations, and to forget about your problems. And I don't mind you venting out your frustrations on me—at least, I don't mind in _that_ way. I get a reward from that, too." She giggled softly, and just like that, she had him smiling again. "But won't you please tell me what's wrong?"

Dean could see the concern clear in her beautiful blue eyes. He sighed and shook his head. It was amazing how this woman could make him cave so easily. "It's just this whole thing with Seth." He admitted, eyes darkening angrily at the thought of the two-toned man. "And… and this is all just fucked up. This is all fucking with my head. That man used to be my brother, Emma. He used to be the one I would admit shit to. Fuck, he's partially the reason you and I are together!"

Emma nodded, her hands moving up and down his arms in a comforting motion. They've had this conversation before since Seth's betrayal. They've talked about it a hundred times. They'd never be able to wrap their minds around why exactly Seth would do this. It couldn't just be for fame and fortune, could it? Seth really was one of the nicest people Emma had ever met, and like Dean said, he's part of the reason they are together. The other part was Nikki Bella. Those two teamed together to open up hers and Dean's eyes, and push them together. Could it all really have been a ruse? She didn't think so. She thought there was more to this, but she didn't know if Dean or Roman would ever find out the true reason for Seth's betrayal.

She kissed him gently on the cheek and then on the lips, before pulling back and gazing at him with sad eyes. She wished she could give Dean answers, but she didn't think even the truth would save Dean from what Seth had done. That would haunt him forever. "What Seth did… it was horrible. Truly despicable. And I don't know if any of us who trusted him can ever move on from that." She brushed a loose curl from Dean's eye. "But I do know this: that I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I'm always going to be here to support you. I'm always going to be at your side. This war you're having with Seth, just know that I'm right at your side through the whole thing."

Her words gripped at his heart. No woman—no person in the world ever made him feel like this. He loved her. He hasn't said the words aloud yet. But goddamn, he was so helplessly and completely in love with this small Australian woman who had a funny way of dancing and had the biggest heart on the planet. He in no way deserved her, but there was no way in hell he was ever giving her up.

Dean used to think Seth was a genuinely good person and his true friend, but he was wrong. The only good and true things in Dean's life were Roman (his best friend) and Emma (the love of his life). Seth could be nothing more than an enemy now. And yes, he fucked with his head, but with Emma at his side, he knew she could keep him grounded. He knew she could keep him from going completely crazy and ending up in some nuthouse somewhere.

Emma could see how hard Dean was thinking, and she touched his face again to bring him back to reality. "Hey," she spoke gently and grinned when he leaned forward to kiss her hair, "how about we put our clothes back on and head back to the hotel? We'll get something to eat and just relax for a bit."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Honestly, Blondie, I prefer you like this." His hand sliding down to her bare bottom and giving it a little slap.

Emma squeaked at the gesture and pinched his side playfully. "Excuse you, mister Ambrose, but you can see me naked again at the hotel after we've eaten. And possibly wait a half an hour after we eat because then we'll get sick or something."

Dean blinked once. "I'm not waiting half an hour to have sex with you after we eat."

"But, Dean!" She fake pouted, but he wasn't having it.

"Blondie, you know I have the stamina of a wild mustang! I can't wait a half an hour."

"Right, right. I forgot, you're not a pony." Emma smiled remembering that segment, back when the Shield were together and everything was alright. Back when there were brothers and no betrayals—just the Shield against the world instead of against each other.

"Damn right, I'm not a pony! Now let's get outta here so I can show you _again_ how I'm not a pony."

* * *

**Oh my god, why did I write smut? How could I do this to all of you? I apologize a thousand times! But yeah, there's some smut and feels. Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are my life source!**


End file.
